dragonballfanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Chari
|gender = Female |birthplace = Mrov |birth = June 11, Age 778 |death = |birth power level = 227 |max power level = |pronouns = |height = 5'4" |weight = 95.4 lbs |hair = Black |eye = Pink |rank = Student |organizations = Starchasers |food = Sticky rice, strawberries |vehicle = |hobbies = Drawing, traveling |family = Lascon (paternal great-grandfather) Layeeck (paternal grandfather) Cyleria (paternal grandmother) Artachoc (maternal grandfather) Ocra (maternal grandmother) Ledas (father) Chaiva (mother) Olivien (brother) Yuki (half-sister) Baochoi (half-brother) Nir (half-brother) Bulla (girlfriend) Okinaro (master) }} Chari (チャリ, Chari) is a . She is the daughter of Ledas and Chaiva. Chari is the twin sister of Olivien. She is the protagonist of Country Matters and is featured as a significant character in Dragon Ball: Heart of the Dragon. Overview 'Appearance' Chari is a lean girl of medium height who has short spiky hair and pink eyes. Being a Saiyan, she also possesses a brown furry tail. She is described as having a somewhat boyish face, and she does not like wearing much makeup. Chari is most often seen wearing her West City High School uniform, as shown in the pictures above. When she is not wearing her uniform, she enjoys wearing large hoodies and jeans. She has been known to wear her twin brother Olivien's clothes on occasion too. Chari enjoys wearing fingerless gloves, a trait she picked up from her father. 'Personality' Chari is a little more extroverted than introverted. While she enjoys the company of large groups of friends, she can just as easily function in solitude or with only a single friend as company. She enjoys cooking and dancing. Unlike her brother, Chari prefers planning her day out meticulously and despises messes. Her penchant towards order and neatness distinguishes her from her father and twin. While she was trained by Ledas as a young girl, she stopped training sometime in elementary school, only deciding to pick that up again at the age of 15. Often, Chari acts as a motherly figure towards her twin, as seen in Country Matters, when she shows serious worry over Olivien's drinking tendencies. She can become exasperated easily by her brother, however, for he rarely matches her passion. Chari can be quite emotional and impatient, but if she is, that is usually a sign that she is stressed. Like her brother and father, she is a mild-mannered Saiyan for the most part. She has less patience than either of them, so her emotions bubble over more than theirs do. She is excitable and may change fancies seemingly without reason, a trait she shares with her brother and father. While she can be impulsive, Chari tries not to let her emotions dominate and control her. This is seen in Country Matters, when she refuses to act on her lust for Bulla. Her sense of morality is a defining characteristic for Chari. She is a realist and a rational thinker. Despite that, she hates being put in charge of projects, and despises being made the leader of any group she is a part of. She is also essentially a lesbian; while she does not want to share this fact with even her close friends, such as Bulla, she is not ashamed of her sexuality in the same way that her brother is ashamed of his. It is a fundamental aspect of her personality, but not more so than her love of cooking or dancing. Chari has been attracted to her best friend, Bulla, since puberty. This fact was not revealed to Bulla until several years later. History ''Dragon Ball: Heart of the Dragon ''To be added. ''Country Matters In this story, Chari invited Bulla over her house to hang out. However, due to a sudden thunderstorm, they weren't able to do much except play some card and board games and watch movies. Chari made Bulla dinner, and then the two of them played truth or dare along with Olivien, Chari's twin brother. In the game, Chari was forced to reveal, embarrassed though she was, that she had a crush on a boy at school named Billy Shears. In actuality, she picked a boy at random to declare as her "crush", for she didn't want to reveal that she was actually in love with Bulla. After Oli was dared to go out into the thunderstorm, the girls got drunk and proceeded play some more games. Chari began to probe Bulla, asking her if she had any crushes at school, but got no definitive answers. The both of them eventually ended up throwing up outside, not being able to hold their liquor. To escape the thunderstorm, they snuck into Ledas' Gravity Training Unit and decided to sleep there for the night. Bulla was so drunk, however, that Chari had to carry her inside; at one point, the princess even punched Chari in the nose, drunkenly, breaking it, and said that they should spar. Oli then appeared and helped Chari clean the blood off her face, instructing her and Bulla to drink lots of water if they didn't want to have a hangover the next day. He also reminded her that while they were both "messed up", she should not act on her lust for Bulla when Bulla was so out of it. Chari slept in the same bed as the other Saiyan girl that night, but aside from some basic touching, she did not act on her desires. The next morning, Chari went to Capsule Corp., where she ran into Bulma and asked the woman to make her and Bulla a set of Saiyan sparring armor. Her head was killing her, but she didn't let Bulma know what was going on. Returning home, she ran into Bulla, who was working on improving the patrol patterns of one of the home's CLEAN-BOT 6000s. They talked for a bit, with Chari telling Bulla that they were going to spar (despite neither having sparred for many years). Bulla soon had to return home to finish some homework, but she agreed to spar with Chari later. That afternoon, the two returned to the gravity training unit to spar, and it was a surprisingly bloody and savage affair, with each girl getting many good blows in on her opponent. Both Bulla and Chari lacked defensive instincts, so while they were able to land many blows, they took many too, with Bulla eventually blowing off half of Chari's armor with an energy attack, revealing her bare breast. Chari noted in the moment how Bulla stared at her breast, but then collapsed from the deep wound that had been inflicted upon her chest by that attack (which required her brother to fly her to Korin Tower in order to save her life). Delirious and in pain, Chari thought about Bulla, the pain, her Saiyan-ness, and what she found beautiful in the other girl in a swirling, incoherent series of thoughts that eventually led to her blacking out. It was mentioned that, at some point afterwards, Bulla and Chari retroactively declared this sparring session their first date. Girl ''To be added... ''The Space Taco Bandit ''To be added... Techniques Non-combative Moves * * * * * * * * Offensive Moves * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *Kyorra Flash *Lightning Strike Trivia *Chari's name follows the normal Saiyan pattern of being named after vegetables. Her namesake is chard. *Chari was named by her mother, Chaiva. *Chari is the last full-blooded female Saiyan to be born in . *Chari's theme song is Yoshimi Battles the Pink Robots Pt. 1 by The Flaming Lips. Category:Characters Category:Characters with ki Category:Female Characters Category:Saiyans Category:Earthlings Category:Saiyan Warriors Category:Heroes Category:Warriors Category:Saiyans with Tails Category:Characters with Tails Category:New Characters Category:Aliens Category:Canon Respecting Category:Super Saiyans Category:Living Characters Category:Fighters Category:Martial Artists Category:Martial Arts student Category:Martial arts student Category:Daughter Category:Dragon Ball: Heart of the Dragon Category:LGBT Characters Category:Transformation Users